


Seasons of love

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you measure a year in a life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of love

SUMMER

Isco watches. As every other sane person on the planet, he watches the World Cup. He watches Toni Kroos play and run and shoot and hit and miss, his eyes determined yet perfectly calm, his posture dominant yet relaxed, despite all logic ( because really, if Isco imagines playing for the honour of your country in the finale of the biggest competition on the planet while the entire world is watching, hoping, praying, expecting, the last feeling Isco would feel is peace. Pride, triumph, honour, excitement – but not peace.) He watches and he admires. It comes as no surprise that Toni is ranked the best player of the competition by the press. Even less of a surprise is the announcement that Real Madrid is signing Toni Kroos.

Isco watches. He watches Toni fumbling through his first days as a part of The biggest club in the world, as Toni himself said it. He watches Toni interact with Sami in rapid german, words tumbling out of their mouths, fusing into one endless word with no beginning and no end that Isco would never understand, even if he heard it million times. He watches Toni around Cristiano, around Gareth, around everyone who speaks fluent english. He sees Toni smile at them, a wide smile that bares all of his teeth and makes his dimples more prominent and his eyes glow and for the first time he truly regrets his poor english skills and all those classes he skipped to practice his free kicks. 

He watches Toni win his first trophy with Real Madrid in his first played game. He hugs him a lot that night – on the pitch, in the locker room, in the club they all attend after. He hugs him tight, tighter than neccessary, longer than neccessary. He doesn't allow himself to overthink it. After all, he has always a physical person.  
FALL

Isco feels. He feels Toni's breath on his neck during goal celebrations. He feels the weight of Toni's head on his shoulder as Toni falls asleep during long bus rides, his blond hair tickling Isco's chin. He feels Toni's presence around him. He feels the touch of Toni's knee to his own as they sit side to side in the locker room, listening to Iker praising them, encouraging them, comforting them, motivating them. He feels too much and yet not enough.

He feels Toni's eyes on him a lot. He feels them as he runs, as he eats, as he jokes around with Sergio, as he sings, as he dances. As he wishes to feel Toni's fingers wherever his eyes went – in Isco's hair, in his beard, on his torso and lower. 

He feels Toni's hand in his under the table during one of Sergio's many team-bonding dinners. He feels Toni's arms around his waist, as they dance much too closely for it to be considered friendly. He feels Toni's hands, one on his neck, the other on his ass, he feels Toni's lips on his own, demanding, dominant, steady. He feels himself let out a breath he's been holding since July. 

He feels Toni move inside of him, his body on fire, all of his thoughts replaced by ToniToniToni.

He feels his heart shift from his chest into Toni's hands. 

WINTER 

Isco hears. He hears the press praising them both. He hears the fans applauding them, the coaches and teammates expressing their admiration about their performances. He hears how good their names sound next to each other, voiced in one breath. IscoAndToni, instead of Isco and Toni. 

He hears the sounds of Toni making breakfast as he wakes up. He hears the sounds of Toni's dogs barking, Toni's brother on Skype, Toni's stupid basketball games that Isco hates but still endures for Toni. 

He hears Toni calling him Schatzi for the first time, completely unaware of the pet name that rolls of his tongue. He hears Toni's protests when he starts calling him pan de canela. It doesn't help that Isco explains that cinnamon rolls are his most favorite thing in the world ( after Toni, but that part isn't voiced.)  
He hears Toni say I love you for the first time and Isco thinks that if he should ever become deaf, it should be now so that the last sound he remembers is Toni voicing what Isco's been feeling longer than he's willing to admit.)

SPRING

Isco knows. Isco knows Toni's favorite dish, his favorite beer, the names of his cousins, his embarrassing nicknames from elementary school. He knows how Toni's hair feels under his fingers, he knows how Toni's body reacts to his touch. He knows all the songs on Toni's iPod, he knows ( even though he'd never admit it to anyone) all Dallas Mavericks players.

He knows better than to follow Toni after he storms out during a fight. He knows Toni needs time to collect his thoughts, figure out what he wants to say and how to say it in spanish. He knows Toni will come back to him. He always does.

He knows their teammates make fun of them. They tease them endlessly, to their faces and behind their backs. He knows they're all happy for them. 

He doesn't know how their story ends. He does, however, know that Toni is worth it.


End file.
